Making Deals
by SeKaYa
Summary: Wie wurde Severus dazu überredet, Lockharts Assistent im Duellierclub zu werden?


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling.

Anmerkung: Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Übersetzung von Sheankelors Story "Making Deals". Diese Geschichte folgt shadowycats "Dueling with Dolts".

Inhalt: _Wie wurde Severus dazu überredet, Lockharts Assistent im Duellierclub zu werden?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Making Deals<strong>

_**~ Forts. zu "Dueling with Dolts" ~**_

_eine Übersetzung_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

><p>Filius wartete bis nach der Bettruhe um Severus ausfindig zu machen. Er wusste, dass er es bald tun musste, oder Gilderoy würde den Krankenflügel erneut besuchen, nur vermutlich für mehr als nur eine Beule. Die letzten paar Wochen waren ein wenig hart für den Tränkemeister gewesen, wenn seine finstere Miene im Lehrerzimmer irgendein Hinweis war. Soweit Filius es beurteilen konnte, waren die Erstklässler ein wenig begriffsstutziger als sonst in Zauberkunst, was bedeutete, dass sie in Zaubertränke noch viel schlimmer waren. Nahm man dann noch die "Malfoy-und-Potter-Rivalität", mit der Severus sich herumschlagen musste, hinzu, dann hatte man einen leicht reizbaren Tränkemeister.<p>

Filius machte sich auf den Weg zu Severus' Labor, sicher, dass er dort sein würde, da er heute Abend keine Hallenaufsicht hatte. Er fand die Tür jedoch abgeschlossen vor, ohne jeden Hinweis darauf, dass Severus vor kurzem hier gewesen war. Filius beschloss, einen Zauber zu benutzen, um den schwer auffindbaren Mann zu finden, statt durch die ganze Schule zu laufen. "_Weise mir die Richtung._"

Der Zauberstabspitze folgend ging er, wohin auch immer Severus beschlossen hatte zu gehen. Nachdem er beinahe fünfzehn Minuten unterwegs war, befand Filius, dass Severus zu viel in den Gängen umherwanderte. Er hatte erwartet, in den Kerkern zu landen, und nicht oben beim Astronomieturm. Trotzdem war er sehr erfreut, den jüngeren Professor die Treppe hinabsteigen zu sehen. "Severus, auf ein Wort?"

Severus sah auf den kleinen Professor, der am Fuß der Treppe wartete. "Guten Abend, Filius. Ich dachte nicht, dass du den Abendrundgang machst."

Filius bestätigte die Vermutung. "Das ist wahr, aber ich dachte, du wärst ebenfalls nicht dran. Ist heute nicht Gilderoy an der Reihe?" Er beobachtete das Gesicht des anderen, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Es war nicht so, dass Severus sein Missfallen für den Verteidigungslehrer normalerweise versteckte, aber es hätte auch ein Theater für die anderen Lehrer und die Schüler sein können. Es war ein kleiner Quell der Verwunderung, dass dieser wortkarge Mann ihm so vertraute, dass er ihm sein wahres Ich für einen Moment offenbarte.

Severus runzelte angewidert die Stirn und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Der Mann hat immer noch nicht sein Büro verlassen."

Filius hob eine Augenbraue. _'Severus muss einen Alarmzauber auf seine Tür gelegt haben. Das ist der einzige Weg, dass er das wissen würde. Ich frage mich nur, warum._' Er suchte Augenkontakt und hob die Brauen in stiller Frage.

Severus schüttelte sacht seinen Kopf. Das war keine Unterhaltung für die Korridore. Als Filius leicht nickte, wies Severus, dass sie weitergehen sollten. Als er sich in Bewegung setzte, verlangsamte der Tränkemeister seine Schritte für seinen Begleiter. "Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen? Macht einer meiner Slytherins dir Probleme?"

"Oh nein!" Filius' Stimme quiekte ein wenig, als er die Idee schnell verwarf. "Nein, ich fürchte, _ich_ bin es, der _dir _Probleme bereitet." Severus hob fragend eine dunkle Augenbraue."Gilderoy hat vom Schulleiter die Erlaubnis bekommen, einen Duellierclub zu starten."

Severus' Augen weiteten sich. Filius hatte, seit er angefangen hatte zu unterrichten, am Anfang jedes Schuljahres nach einem gefragt. "Und der Schulleiter hat zugestimmt, dass er einen leitet? Sag mir, dass er dir erlaubt hat, den Club zu übernehmen."

Filius warf ihm einen Blick zu der sagte: _Alles zu seiner Zeit_. "Gilderoy kam und bat mich, sein _Assistent_ zu sein." Sein Gesicht verzog sich voller Abneigung, als er fortfuhr. Seine nächsten Worte waren angewidert. "_Um seinen Umhang zu halten und Schüler in Paare einzuteilen_. Seine Worte, nicht meine." Er beobachtete, wie die schwarzen Augen seines Begleiters sich verengten.

"Und natürlich hat der Narr nicht bemerkt, wie beleidigend das eigentlich war." Severus sah zu Filius hinab und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das das schlimmste Fettnäpfchen war, in das der Idiotgetreten war. Und der Kerl sollte ein so wichtiges Fach wie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten?

"Er verschlimmerte es damit, dass er sagte, ich hätte ein bisschen Erfahrung im Duellieren." Filius sah, wie sein Gegenüber sich davon abhielt, einen bissigen Kommentar zu machen. "Also habe ich ihn gefragt, sich mit mir zu duellieren, damit ich ein Gefühl für seinen Stil bekommen könnte. Zuvor habe ich ihn davon überzeugt, dass die Schüler Fragen stellen würden und ich im Stande sein musste, sie auf eine Weise beantworten zu können, die seinen Lehrmethoden entspricht."

"Und der Dummkopf ist nicht bei Poppy, weil ...?"

Die Augen des Zauberkunstmeisters funkelten. "Oh, er musste zu ihr. Er ist mit einem Tisch zusammengestoßen. Er sagte, es wäre ein Ausweichmanöver, um meinem Zauber zu entgehen, aber es wäre nicht genug Platz in meinem Klassenzimmer gewesen, um es korrekt auszuführen."

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Tränkemeisters hellte sich ein wenig auf. "Filius, du wirst mir das in einem Denkarium zeigen müssen. Aber was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum mir das Probleme bereiten sollte. Wenn überhaupt klingt es nach einem gemütlichen Abend in deinem Büro. Soll ich die Getränke mitbringen?"

"Er braucht immer noch einen Assistenten, da wir beide festgestellt haben, dass unser Stil zu unterschiedlich ist." Er sah zu dem jungen Mann auf.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie sich verengten. "Du hast nicht mich vorgeschlagen. Du weißt genau, wie wenig ich diesen Dummkopf ausstehen kann."

Filius nickte leicht. "Bitte tue es. Minerva und ich werden mit dem Denkarium jeden Abend nach den Treffen warten."

Severus blieb stehen und wirbelte zu dem Teilkobold herum. "Minerva? Sie weiß davon?"

Filius grinste. "Sie kam herein, als er sich gerade vom Boden hochgerappelt hat."

"Warum sollte ich mich dazu bereit erklären, mich mit diesem Schwachkopf von einem Lehrer herumzuschlagen, zu eurer Unterhaltung?" Severus verschränkte die Arme, als er ihn halbherzig anfunkelte.

"Weil er Sybil fragen wollte. Und du weißt, wie viele Schüler kommen werden. Es muss jemand da sein, der sehen kann, was passiert, und weiß, wie reagiert werden muss. Und du hast einige der besten Reflexe hier. Fast so gut wie meine. Aber noch besser ist, dass deine alleinige Anwesenheit ihren Enthusiasmus abkühlen wird und dazu beiträgt, sie von Dummheiten abzuhalten." Der finstere Blick verließ ihn und bohrte ein Loch in die Steine über seinem Kopf.

Das Grollen, das ihm entkam, zeigte wie frustriert Severus war, weil man ihn in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. "Potter wird da sein. Das garantiere ich. Und ich weiß, dass Malfoy ebenfalls da sein wird. Entweder Minerva oder ich muss da sein, oder es könnte ein Blutbad geben."

Severus übertrieb nicht, er wusste von einigen Zaubern, die Lucius seinem Sohn beigebracht hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, als er zu seinem Kollegen hinutersah. "Na gut, ich mach's, aber Minerva bringt die Getränke. Sag ihr, dass sie besser den guten Scotch mitbringt. Ich werde ihn brauchen, nachdem ich mich mit diesem Stümper und all den anderen Schwachköpfen abgeplagt habe."

"Oh, noch eine Sache, Severus." Filius wartete, bis er sicher war, dass Severus' Aufmerksamkeit ihm galtund nicht den Abenden, die ihm bevorstanden. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du Duellerfahrung hast."

Die schwarzen Augen weiteten sich. '_Und genau was glaubst du habe ich in all den Todessertreffen gemacht, Tee getrunken? Na gut, vielleicht kein richtiges Duellieren, aber nahe genug dran. Wir haben durch Duelle trainiert._'

"Filius ..." Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Duellchampions ließ ihn inne halten.

"Also, tu mir einen Gefallen ... benutz den simpelsten Zauber, der dir einfällt, und schick ihn zu Boden, bevor er auch nur einen Spruch sagen kann. Ich möchte das sehen."

Er fuhr sich mit einem Finger über die dünnen Lippen. Die Idee war sehr verlockend. "Ich denke, das bekomme ich hin, aber was habe ich davon?"

"Minervas guten Scotch ... und ich denke, ich kann das Messerset für dich verzaubern. Ich habe einen Ewig-scharf-Zauber gefunden, der sich nicht auf deine Zutaten auswirken sollte." Filius beobachtete, wie ein seltenes Lächeln Severus' Gesicht zierte.

"Einverstanden, Deal. Wann soll ich die Messer vorbeibringen?"

"Ich komme irgendwann diese Woche in dein Büro. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen und erzählen Minerva davon. Es könnte uns beide brauchen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, den guten Scotch anzubrechen."

Mit einer kleinen Richtungsänderung machten die beiden Hauslehrer sich auf die Suche nach der dritten im Bunde, während sie darüber nachdachten, ob sie auch die vierte miteinbeziehen sollten. Pomona hatte immer sehr gute Kekse.

* * *

><p><strong>ENDE<strong>


End file.
